They Say Ignorance is Bliss
by A Nest of Nargles
Summary: Lillian Annamarie Potter nee Evans once wished to know what would become of the future. Then one day she met a boy, Niké, and as a man–confessed God, he would give her a glimpse of a future she suddenly found herself loath to know. One Shot


**I do not own anything but this particular mash of ideas from other creators.**

**The story hints at a SUPER Harry. This is also AU  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were tears in her eyes. His too.<p>

"You knew didn't you? You knew it all along. We're going to die." she whispered. He couldn't look at her. The young family had just learned of the prophecy and were about to go into hiding.

"I knew it." Suddenly her eyes widened in a horrified kind of fear.

"And Harry? My boy, what of him?" she half begged, "Please please tell me he'll live-"

"He will be unloved." he cut off the red haired woman.

"No!" She screamed at him, "You knew! You know what will happen!" she screamed hysterically, holding her (somehow) still sleeping son tightly to her chest. The black haired man stared at her with cold eyes even as tears continued to escape from them. His voice devoid of emotion, eyes slightly glazed over as if lost in a memory.

"He will find magic and be hated for it. He will sleep in a cupboard under the stairs-"

"NO!" the woman shrieked at this. The man ignored the interruption.

"His first year at Hogwarts he will defeat a mountain troll, and one of his professors will attempt to kill hi-"

"NO! You have to save him! Not my _son_, you have to help him!"

"In his second year his peers will ostracize him for speaking parsletongue. And he'll save the youngest Weasley from a basilisk in the chamber of secrets and destroy a dark artifact guised as a diary-" his voice held no inflection of emotion whatsoever even as hers was over run with it as she screamed at him; begging and pleading with him to make it not so, to save her son if he could not save her and James. To protect her son, to teach him, give him love where they could not.

She screamed and he spoke in a monotonous voice.

"third year he will be hunted by dementors and discover that his friends are being paid to be friends and are only waiting for him to die so they can steal his fortune and fame, there are several attempts on his life that summer by the same friends after he confronts them. Fourth year he is entered in the Triwizard Tournament against his will and he will duel Voldemort after watching a boy from school killed in front of him. Fifth year he will be ostracized by the _entire_ wizarding community and labeled an attention seeking brat and pathological liar. He will duel Voldemort once more and lose his godfather only hours before learning of the prophesy."

She was sobbing the same words over and over again. Begging. "Save him, please Niké save him. Save Harry. Save him, save my son. Save him, oh God please save him, save my son. Save him _please_!"

"Sixth year he loses both his familiar and Remus and witnesses Dumbledore's death. He sets out on a man hunt for Voldemort's blood."

"Please save him, _please my God_, I'm begging you, save him. Save my boy, my Harry, _save_ him."

"He is tortured in the basement of Malfoy manor before escaping. In seventh year by ministry mandate he is back at Hogwarts and during a potions accident is sent from his time. Only his soul bound items follow him. A wand, a cloak and ring"

"no no no, please, save him, save my son." the woman sobbed. She was on her knees now begging helplessly. He knelt before her, lifting her chin so that she would meet his own teary eyes.

"NO ONE will save your son. Harris James Potter will not be loved. And he will not love. In 1947 he will discover what he has become when a muggle shoots him in the head and he does not die."

"Your favored." The red haired woman whispered brokenly. "Why won't you _save_ him?" the black haired man ignored the question.

"He does not age and travels the world. In 1975 he is apprehended by the British ministry for use of illegal portkeys. The unspeakables want to recruit him but they force him to finish his education first. He looks only sixteen and Dumbledore becomes his magical guardian."

"_Why_ won't you save him?" she asks desperately.

"By 1976 he has perfected a spell to permanently age himself a month per casting, it needs to be subtle after all, in order to hide his immortality until he can disappear again. 1977 he is cornered by a death eater and it is demanded he join up with the dark lord"

"Please, you can stop this, just save my son. Don't let him _suffer_, Niké"

"He turns to Dumbledore within the week and warns him that unless the man can help him escape he'll be fleeing the country."

"Please, don't do this, not _my_ son." the woman begged. The man gently ran his fingers over Harris' head, pushing unruly black hair back from the boys forehead. There is no scar.

"He joins the order."

"_Please_." the woman begged. Lilly knows now that she knows her son, but there are many a broken and cold man in the order, and she cannot bear to think one of them as her own. To know that is what her baby boy has become. The man only sighed and shook his head.

"No one will save your son. But he now knows loyalty and thinks he has found friendship."

"Thank Merlin." the woman sobbed with relief.

"Don't thank anyone just yet. In 1979 he will confess he is a god to his parents." The red haired woman, Lillian Potter collapsed against the man broken in her knowledge of what is to come. She can only deny what she now knows to be the truth.

"No no no no, not Harry, not my son. No no no." she cried holding her baby tight even as the man wrapped his arms around her.

"No one will save Harris Potter and he will not know love. And in return he will not save anyone, nether his mother before him or himself. But I have found loyalty and friendship in my hardships. I have also found wisdom and I know this is meant to be. You will die. And so will Father." the man said.

"I will live but I will be alone. But know this about your son, my mother. You could bend him, and he _will_ be bent, you could squeeze him, and he _will_ be squeezed, you could beat him, and he _will_ be beat, and in the end, _someone_ would break. But I ever said that it would be him. I may not know love, but I _am_ and _will_ be loved. And in my wisdom I know also that I will find it because I am _Niké_ the god of victory and without love I become defeated. So be it tomorrow, next week, month or year. I will find it and I _will_ know it. And while no one will save me, I will be saved because I will learn love and know that you and James have loved me. All of me, as your son, friend and god. You have loved me and so I will find it and victory."

Harris James Potter held his mother as she cried clutching tightly to his (miraculously)still sleeping younger self. This was the scene that James Charles Potter walked into.

"Damn it Niké. If you weren't my friend or a God, I'd hex you. You've depressed Lilly again." the black haired man growled before kneeling besides his wife.

"Come on Lilly, we're okay. We're always okay, Lilly, we're potters and we always pull through these kinds of situations. We'll look back on today and laugh with Harry and all our other children. And half of them will be famous quiditch players while the other half will be real book worms but I'll still love them cause I love you even though you're a book worm and Sirius Remus and Peter and I will all teach them all how to prank properly and everything; prophesy be damned."

To his bewilderment that only made his wife cry harder.

* * *

><p><strong>I know in the story I didn't mention Harry defeating Voldemort and that is because he hasn't. At least not yet, he was sent backwards through time after all.<strong>

** Further more should anyone like to take this and make a story of Harry's adventures in the magical world or through time they are more than welcome. **

**They are also more than welcome to use this as a prelude to write about his adventures from here on out.**

**Just please let me know first so I can read as you go along? I'm terribly curious to see if anyone will make anything of this.**


End file.
